


Art for The Path of Snow

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story The Path of Snow written by jane_x80 for Day 21 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 21 is Blizzard/Snow (anything related to snow).
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	Art for The Path of Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Path of Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889615) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> To (mostly) paraphrase myself, I (kind of) repeat what I said last year : 
> 
> Like the last two years, I had so much fun collaborating with jane_x80 to give you all those Holidays artworks! Merci Jane, my friend, my Bernie and as you say, my partner in crime. *bisous* We had a great and lovely time together again, I hope we will be able to do it again in future! :D Je te serre bien fort, ma chère amie! You are amazing! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I would like to say a very special « thank you » to cutsycat and jane_x80 that are both my greatest cheerleaders. I can always count on them to encourage me to create more artworks and to give me awesome comments. Words cannot express how grateful I am for your inputs, kindness and generosity from all of you, my friends. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, I take the occasion to say this year again « thanks » to all the writers I worked with this past year. I appreciate the trust you put in me. I hope I will get the pleasure to work with you again next year. :) And like last year, I would like to take the opportunity to tell writers who participated at my Artwork Prompts Challenge how much I am grateful for their awesome stories.
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank all the viewers that left me comments and kudos, I don’t create artworks to get those but it’s always a joy to receive such appreciation. Merci à tous! :)
> 
> Happy Holidays! Joyeuses Fêtes! All the best to all of you!
> 
> Red Pink Dots ❤️

Cover Art for the story [The Path of Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889615) written by jane_x80 for Day 21 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 21 is Blizzard/Snow (anything related to snow).

The story and the artwork have been inspired by an old song, popular and kind of traditional for the province of Québec, Canada, the title of the song is “Le Sentier de Neige” (translated by “The Path of Snow). Here is a clip video of one version of the song : [Le Sentier de Neige by Annie Villeneuve](https://youtu.be/bukhZhcDW4Y)

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be posted soon. Stay tuned!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Path of Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889615) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
